


Born in the shadows

by AnnaCipactli12



Category: Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon Crystal - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection, Sort of AU, Tragedy, some canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaCipactli12/pseuds/AnnaCipactli12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Black Moon clan didn't start out as evil but that is how history will remember them. Every other rebel has been hailed as a hero, yet they were treated as less than human. What was their crime, exactly? In every other story, they would have been victorious against the space invaders who wanted to "purify" earth from their sins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born in the shadows

Imagine a world that is taken by aliens

They promise you Utopia in exchange for your soul, your minds, everything that makes you, you.

The world is so fucked up that they are willing to give up their freedoms for the sake of unity.

Those of us who stand up and wish to remain free are given an ultimatum.  
Surrender or be sent away.

Instead of fear, guilt racks their minds and they surrender and are cleansed of their imperfections

The rest of us are sent into a prison and in our desperation we turn to an even greater power

We don’t care what it brings us, we just want back our Earth.

We just want our home.

Now, flip that upside down. Instead of the humans winning against this evil power it is the aliens who win. And instead of everyone living happily ever after, it is Earth’s supreme rulers.  
The people who have submitted smile to one another, and treat each other with kindness. It doesn’t matter that they don’t like one another, they do it because if they don’t they will be sent away and then it is game over.

Tell me, does this sound like a future you want to live in?  
A future where a select few are chosen and the others are purified because they are not “pure” enough for their invaders?

In any other story, we would have been the heroes, instead we are the villains.

Perhaps we did horrible things to one another. Perhaps we are no different than our invaders, but tell me this: Did it ever occur to you that the ‘evil’ things we did, we did them because we were under the influence of the dark crystal?

You don’t know the power of the Moon Crystal. It turns you into the perfect being, kind, just. If you wish to harm someone, the crystal will take your life away and give it to someone “worthier”.  
Now imagine the opposite of that. Something that multiplies your hatred, your passions, and everything else boiling inside of you by three.

Scary shit, right?

That is what happened to us. Esmeralda’s jealousy is nothing more than the product of the most human emotion that we can feel: love -and pain of not being loved in return.  
A woman who is assaulted, mocked and turned down in favor of someone completely undeserving of your prince is capable of anything and when the old wise man made her absorb the dark crystal, it turned her into a monster.

Now take the rest of us. All we wanted was our home. That place of wars, of discontent. It wasn’t perfect but it was our home and we were willing to do anything to get it back. If it meant selling our souls to something evil, then so be it.

Who are you to judge us, after all? If you were in our shoes you would have done the same thing. But you will never be in our position because you prefer to be on the side of righteousness, regardless of who turns into a pariah because of your decision.

 


End file.
